University Of YouTube
by Iron Assassin
Summary: This is a story about my friend and I got into a school for YouTubers. This story is going to have some of my favorite YouTubers like CaptainSparklez, SkyDoesMinecraft, Cryaotic, Pewdiepie, Smosh, Joey Graceffa, and A LOT more. I hope you enjoy. I had fun writing this and hope you have fun reading. Please tell me if you like or tell me if you do not like it.
1. The Beginning Of Some Awesome Stuff

(* means skip time)

"I told you we should live in Chicago because it has a special school and I knew we were getting in," I said. I was driving with my friend, Nicole, in the passenger seat. Who had natural blonde hair but dyed it pink with black tips. I, on the other hand, I had natural brown hair that was dyed red and budder (gold) but my bangs still were natural color. We are going to a pretty awesome school. It takes about ten minutes to get to the school in good traffic but of course this is Chicago, never good traffic.

"I know. I can't believe we made it into," Nicole said. Then looking at me. "YouTube school!" We both screamed together.

"So who do you want to meet," I said.

"Cry, PewDiePie, Bashurverse, and Smosh," we both said together.

"So who do you want to meet," Nicole asked.

"Well I would love to meet Captain Sparklez, SkyDoesMinecraft, Joey Graceffa, the people you said, and a lot more people too many to count. Most are on my amazing shirt I made" Nicole looked at my shirt in amazement.

"Wow nice job."

"I know right, Captain Sparklez, SkyDoesMinecraft, Pewdiepie, Smosh and Cry on the front. HuskyMUDKIPZ, Tobuscus, and more on the back." We then finally got to our new school. "You excited," I said.

"Yep," Nicole said.

"So is our bet still on," I said.

"What bet?" She asked.

"Remember, whoever fangirls first loses."

"Ok. The bet has been set." We parked and I saw the school. The school is huge. We grabbed are stuff and walked in. We see a bunch of random people. We get our schedule and both Nicole and I have the same classes and room number. We go to room 210. Once we opened the door, we were greeted by a noise that sounded like a dead animal.

"Dang it! Grrrrrrr. Why won't this suitcase open?!" We looked at the person making the noise to notice it was Mari from Smoshgames, Smosh Pit weekly and Super Mari Fun time.

"Um hello?' I asked. She turned and greeted us both with a handshake.

"Hi! I am Mari. You must be my roommate. We also have another roommate. Her YouTube name is NintendoFanGirl. She already left for her early class so you probably will not see her until later. But yeah." We still had around 3 hours until school started, so we started to gossip about who was going to attend the school.

"Well, I know the whole Smosh gang is attending. Anthony said that he knew that Pewdipie was attending." Then out of nowhere, Nicole chimed in.

"Will Cry be here," she asked. I was surprised she said anything. Nicole is somewhat shy, like me but I still talk to people I have seen before. Nicole really doesn't talk to many people but once she knows you she starts talking, not a lot but more than the first time you might her. Mari nodded her head and Nicole smiled with glee.

"Lasercorn told me that SkydoesMinecraft and Captain Sparklez were coming." That's when I started freaking out with fangirl joy. I was jumping up and down faster then someone corrects someone else for saying gold instead of budder. Then it went black.

************************************************** ************************************************** ******************* I was awakened from my faintness by hearing a familiar voice, "Hey dude! Get up, you fainted and hit you head on the table. Plus you totally fangirled." It was Nicole, trying to wake me up. She helped me up and Mari began to talk.

"Wow, you must really like Cap-" Nicole interrupted Mari before she could say their names.

"Don't even say their names! I don't want her to fangirl again." Nicole really does not like when I fangirl because I go crazy.

"What are you going to do when you actually meet them?" Mari asked me. That one got me. What was I going to do when I met them? I mean I could get used to it, but still first meet will be bad.

"I don't know! What am I going to do."

"Don't worry I will help you. At the end of the school day but it might be to late," said Mari.

"Thanks.""So does that mean I won the bet," Nicole said with a laugh in her voice.

"No! I did not actually met him it is only when you met them," I said with a little bit of tension. Nicole was just trying to tick me off because I am very competitive and do not like to lose.

"Ok. Just asking," Nicole said in a mocking voice.

"When does school start," I asked

"Well we got here with 3 hours. 1 hour was spent getting to our room and talking to Mari and you got knocked out for 1 hour 30 minutes. So we got 30 minutes. We should start going," Nicole explained.

"Alright lets get moving," I said while grabbing my backpack. We exited the room. Mari went a different way because we do not have the same classes. First class Nicole and I have together which is Computer Gaming; I wonder who will have that class with us.


	2. Computer- Gaming

**The whole story is in my POV**

Nicole and I get to our class. We walk through the door to Computer Gaming. I look at the board and see it says 'Sit at a table that is labels with your favorite game or if you don't have a favorite pick one that you have played. If the game you want is not labeled on any table please sit in the tables labeled other. Each labeled table sits three people.' I look at the tables from the front of the classroom from left to right is:  
Row 1. Other, Other, Minecraft  
Row 2. Other, Other, Minecraft  
Row 3. Happy Wheels, Amnesia, Minecraft  
Row 4. Happy Wheels, Amnesia, Minecraft  
I look and see all the other section is filled and the row 3 happy wheels and amnesia are filled to. Wow this people got here early. Anyway, I know were I am going to sit. That is right MINECRAFT! "So I guess you are going to sit in the Minecraft section." Nicole said.  
"Come on it is me. Of course I am going to sit in the Minecraft," I said  
"Well I would be surprised if you didn't sit there," Nicole said.  
"So where are you going to sit?" I asked  
"I don't know. I like Minecraft but I love Amnesia."  
"Well sit in Amnesia. Minecraft is mine. Activate evil laugh."  
"Um… ok you are officially weird."  
"You just realized that, Nicole," I said while I pretended to flip my hair even though it was in a ponytail.  
"I found out you were weird when I first met you," Nicole said.  
"That was mean. Anyway you want to sit in the back of the class room?" I asked  
"Sure." We walked to the back Nicole sitting in the middle seat in Amnesia and I sitting in the middle seat in Minecraft. Nicole and I talk for awhile until some people walk into the room. I look and I see Deadlox, HuskyMUDKIPZ, and MinecraftUniverse. The walk to the desk in front of me in that order from left to right. They were all talking and I interrupted.  
"Hi Deadlox, HuskyMUDKIPZ, and MinecraftUniverse." They turn around and they smiled at me. "Oh sorry I interrupted you guys."  
"No problem," Deadlox said.  
"Well I don't really like hand shakes so hive-five." Deadlox and HuskyMUDKIPZ high-fived me but MinecraftUniverse didn't. "Come on Jason don't leave me hanging." He then finally high-fived me. "So any other minecrafter coming." As soon as I said that AntVenom, KermitPlaysMC, and Bashurverse sat in front of Ty, Husky, and Jason.  
"Well AntVenom, Kermit, and Bashurverse are coming," Husky said.  
"Wow did not know that. Hey Kermit," I said and he turned around," Air high-five," We then both air high-five. Then JeromeASF, BajanCanadian, and Xrpmx13 sat in front of Ant, Kermit, and Bashurverse. So far this class is going to be fun. The Tobuscus walked in and sat in the last table the right sat closest to me in Happy Wheels section. "Hi Tobuscus." He faced me and waved. I then turned to face Deadlox. "Deadlox can I call you Ty instead?" I asked  
"That is fine with me." He replied.  
"Husky I am probably just say Husky and Jason I will call you Jason." They both nodded. I then went back to talking to Nicole.

**Jordan (CaptainSparklez) POV**  
Sky and I we walking to Computer Gaming together because we are roommates, we also have Kermit. We walk in and read the board. I looked over to the minecraft section. There was only open spot was by a really cute girl in the back. "Sky, want to go sit by that girl in the back?"

**Sky's POV**  
I looked in the back of the room to see the seats Jordan was pointing out. I saw a cute girl in the back. I would be nice to meet someone, but I am still getting over Dawn. "Sure," I told Jordan.

**Back to my POV**  
"Look who is coming back here." Nicole said. I look by the door and it is my two favorite YouTubers. My favorite being CaptainSparklez then SkyDoesMinecraft. They started walking towards me because they would sit in the minecraft section and I have the only two seats. I am going to lose the bet. "I am totally going to win this bet," Nicole said gloating. CaptainSparklez then sat to my right and SkyDoesMinecraft sat to my left. I looked strait ahead because I would freak out if I look at their faces.  
"Hi I am Jordan," of course Jordan said. I then put my head down in my arms like how you would do for heads up seven up.  
"Um….. Are you ok." Even though I cant see anything I could tell it was Sky saying it. I felt that weird tingle that when someone is about to touch you.  
"I would not touch her if I was you," Nicole said. I then shot my head up.  
"Stop enjoying this, Nicole," I said to her. She then started laughing.  
"Come on, Nicole, you know it is funny," She said.  
"I know. But your karma is still coming."  
"You are both named Nicole?" Jordan asked.  
Still not looking at them and putting my head back down I said, "Yep. She is my friend and we are both named Nicole. You can call her Batcry."  
"What?" Sky asked.  
"She likes Batman-"  
"**Love Batman**," she interrupted me.  
"Anyway She **LOVES** Batman and Chaoticmonki. Put it together Batcry. You can call me Nicole but not Nikki. I don't like that nickname. If you want you can call me Iron Assassin. Now before you ask Iron Assassin is based off of Iron Man because I love Iron Man. Nicole would be the easiest name to call me," I said with all little shakiness to it.  
"Okay so I will call you Nicole and her Batcry. So why do you have your head down?" Sky asked. Then I hear Nicole karma.  
"Hello bros, its PewDiePie and Cry." It was pewds and cry. I am going to make sure I do not lose. I then turn my head over to Nicole.  
"Look whose karma just showed up." I got out off my seat and over to Pewds and Cry. "Brofist." They both gave me a brofist. "So I was wondering if you can help me with something?" I asked.  
"Well it looks like you are a bro so what is it?" Pewds asked. I tell them about the whole bet and how we are big fans.  
"So who is she?" Cry asked. I point over to Nicole.

**Nicole/Batcry's POV**  
Oh no! I see Nicole point over to me. I knew exactly what she was going to do. I was so going to lose the bet.

**Back to my POV (You: Thank god. Batcry is weird. Me: IKR)**  
I went back to my set and Pewds and Cry sat by Nicole. Nicole then froze as they sat down.  
"Nicole. You know you want to freak out," Pewds said. Then the best part of the plan, see she loves Cry a little more then Pewds so I asked Cry to touch her and I knew she would start to fan girl.  
He touched her shoulder and got up close to her face, we didn't plan that but all right go Cry, and whispered in her ear. I didn't hear of course but it was defiantly crazy because she started fan girling for like five minutes. The whole time I was thinking 'Where is the teacher?' Finally she stopped.  
"Jeez, Cry, what did you say?" asked Sky.  
"I will never tell. Nicole will not ether?" He said. He looked at Nicole who was to embarrassed to say anything.  
"Because she cant talk she probably would kill me if I didn't tell you to call her Batcry," I said  
" Why Batcry?" Cry asked.  
"Well-"  
"She likes you and Batman. All you need to know," Jordan said.  
"Thanks Cap," I said to Jordan.  
"Wow. Pretty much your first clam sentence I heard you say to me," Jordan said. Then I froze, I just talked to CaptainSparklez really calmly. I just talked to CaptainSparklez and he knows I am real. If I died right now I would be happy. I then turn my head to Nicole.  
"So you fan girled first so I win right?" I asked.  
"Yes," Nicole said all gloomy. Then if I won I was going to fan girl because I am next to some of my idols. I fan girl for like five minutes and the snapped out of it.  
"Um… Okay," Jordan said.  
"Ok. Sorry I was holding that in. Let's just start a clean slate ok?" I asked Jordan and Sky.  
"K," Jordan said while putting his hand out for a handshake.  
"Sorry I high five." They both highfived me. "So clear slate soo my name is Nicole. You can call me Iron Assassin, but not Nikki. Nicole would be the easiest, though."  
"Well, I think you know who we are," Sky said.  
"I said clean slate so I have no clue who you guys are." Jordan then started laughing. He stopped laugh after a few seconds.  
"Ok, I am Jordan Maron. AKA CaptainSparklez."  
"I am SkyDoesMinecraft. AKA Sky AKA Adam." Finally, the teacher walked in.  
"Ok students, sorry I am late. Car problems, anyway this is computer gaming. We have Happy Wheels, Amnesia, and Minecraft. So for the first day, we are just going to play the games we are seated at. For other section play whatever you want," the teacher said. Everyone got out there laptops, mine was just a plan red one.  
"Do you guys just want to play a custom map or something on Minecraft?" I asked.  
"Sure. I think we are all up for that," Deadlox said.  
"Lets not record for YouTube. My fluffy hands need to get use to my laptop. Haven't used it in a while," Jerome said. I laughed a little.  
"Ok, fine with me," Xrpmx13 said. For the rest of class we played Minecraft.

**Ok, so second chapter. Hope you like it and it was not me that name my friend Batcry. It was her. Also I did not say the main charter name just to make that a joke. Yes cheesy, but anyway hope you like it.**


	3. Cry and Batcry

**During class**

**Iron Assassin's POV (I am just going to say this for Nicole so you know if it is or is not Batcry Nicole.)**

I take out my laptop which is any other laptop with the designed of Iron Man arc reactor on the front. I log onto Minecraft. I go to my world and turn on LAN. They all come on to my world and we start to do a bunch of random stuff.  
"So I can tell by your skin and your laptop that you are a super fan of Iron Man," Jordan says.  
"Yep… I love superheroes," I say with a embarrassment.  
"So how did you get the idea of your hair?' Sky asked?  
"Well it is a nerdy reason. So the brown is my natural hair color. The red and budder part of it is because it is the color of Iron Man but is also my two favorite colors," I answer.  
"I see what you did there with saying budder." We both laugh for a few seconds. We get back to playing Minecraft. After I look over to Nicole who looks like she has something on her mind and is not up to playing amnesia, which is strange, knowing her favorite people are next to her. I can ask her after class so I just shrug it off and go back to playing my game.

**Batcry's POV**

As I began to play Amnesia, along with my favorite youtubers, I noticed that Cry kept trying to talk to me. I was too embarrassed to talk back. I felt like a jerk.

"So, do you play Amnesia a lot?" he asked me. I nodded my head and continued playing. "Isn't it scary when you finally see the monster?" I nodded again. He stopped speaking and also started playing. After a while, his voice was in the air again. "Oh what bull!" I looked over at him and he spoke again. "That monster totally didn't even touch me!" I started giggling. He smirked. "You think that's funny huh?" Again I nodded. "Well, that's my job. Making people laugh." I started playing again and I heard the monster's growl. "Oh no, Batcry, you're in trouble," Cry said in a ghost voice.  
"What are you doing Cry?" Pewds asked. He barely spoke, I kinda forgot he was there. "I can hear you over my game."  
Cry rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment, "Heh, sorry." I started to laugh again and Cry went back to playing. Pewds just looked at me like, 'What was he doing?' I shrugged my shoulders and continued playing. "Hey, about Starbucks after school, "Cry whispered, "You wanna go?" I nodded and he asked, "You don't talk much do you?"  
"No," I said. He silently celebrated the fact he got me to speak. How childish, yet cute.

**Iron Assassin POV**

The bell rings after the 40 minutes of class we are suppose to have and we all get up and Nicole and I go to our next class Info (regular classes like math and etc.).

**- So hope you like it. Sorry for it being somewhat short. My friend was the one this time to write Batcry's POV.**


	4. Lazy Vlog

**This is going to be short. I was not going to post but at 11:30 p.m. I was thinking I should write because it is going to be the first day of August. August is bad though because I will start school later but it is a long time away. But I wrote this chapter at midnight. So hope you enjoy. It will not be posted at midnight though because Batcry likes to read it first so anyway lets get reading.**

**Iron Assassin POV**  
Nicole and I walk down the hall and I pull out my phone from my avengers pencil case and start to record a quick vlog. "Hey doods, wazz up. It is me as always and of course my friend Nicole or as most people call her Batcry," I point my phone over to Nicole.  
"Do you really have to do a vlog right now in school," Nicole said.  
"Yep. I told my doods that I will give them info because they know we are going to this school," I said back.  
"Fine. Hey doods we are at school. Yay," Nicole said sarcastically.  
"Anyway, you doods all know my favorite YouTuber CaptianSparklez. Well guess who is awesome and has a best friend with a weird nickname-"  
"Hey!" Nicole interrupted me.  
"It's me. Yep I met CaptainSparklez my fav, SkyDoesMinecraft second fav, Cry, Pewdiepie, a lot of minecrafters. I know some of you will not believe me but I will show you doods later. So I will vlog you later. Bye," I ended the vlog and posted it on my channel.  
"So you do a lot of lazy vlogs like Tobuscus," Nicole said.  
"What Tobuscus is awesome and it is a pain to edit. Id it is an all day vlog I edit it but if it is a short vlog to just say some quick info no need to edit," I said  
"You know what are next class is right?" Nicole asked.  
"Info right. Math and other stuff," I said.  
"Yep so going to be pretty boring," Nicole said.  
"Well I love math and I heard at the end of the year we start to do a bunch of cool stuff like learn about history of video games and stuff," I said.  
"I still don't understand why you like math," Nicole said.  
"I don't know I am good at it and I think it is fun. Anyway lets get going or we are going to be late to class," I said.  
"Not my fault you are the one who wanted to do a lazy vlog," Nicole said.  
"Hey I need to tell my doods wazz up. You should, too," I said.  
"I will when we have time to," Nicole said.  
"Meow," I said. We both laughed and go back to walking to our next class.


	5. Info Class

**Iron Assassin's POV**

So we finally get to class but everyone is there even the teacher but she is not looking and we sneak in. We sit in the second row last table, Nicole on the left me on the right. The teacher starts talking about what we are going to learn like regular stuff and some cool stuff like video game things, but that is all I catch. I don't catch everything because I am looking around. Then as I am about to say hi to some YouTubers Nicole nudes me.  
"What the firetruck," I said.  
"Well lets see we are suppose to turn to page 916 in our math books," Nicole said.  
"Yeah math, but ugh opening books so we have to read," I said. I grab my book out of my decorated bag with some YouTuber, video game and superhero/ villain pictures and turn to the page. After a few minutes the teacher leaves. I hear the footsteps and when it sounds far away the whole class starts talking. I look over to the left and see all of the Vsause cew, Michael Stevens (Vsause), Kevin Lieber (Vsause 2), and Jake Roper (Vsause 3).  
"Hi Vsauce. I watch all of your guys videos," I said.  
"Hi and cool that you watch our videos," said Jake. I then go look to my left and see it is the whole Fact of the Day Crew Luke, missglamorazzi, JoeyGraceffa, FleurDeForce, Jim Chapman, Tanya Burr, Alex, Carpenter, LandonAustin, Peter Hollens, Jason Munday, with Joey, Luke, and Ingrid (missglamorazzi) the table next to us.  
"Hi Fact of the Day," I said and they all said hi. "Hi, Joey. I should say thanks you to you," I said.  
"Why?" Joey asked.  
"Well, you were the first YouTuber I have ever seen. I started to watch your videos and became a psychopath (what he calls his subs). So then started watching some other people and so you are the one that started me on my YouTube path. So thank you," I said.  
"Wow, that is hast-tag cray, but nice to meet a psychopath," Joey said and then the teacher came back. We all quickly get back to our books and act like we were not all having a party. After a long boring 40 minutes of class the bell rings. We all then go to our next class.


	6. We Might Be Late

**Sorry I have been gone SO LONG. School started and my teacher is like oh lets have a huge project and start it on the first day of school. Anyway I also started a YouTube channel. I will try to write more but if you don't see one for a long time it is just school. Also sorry this one is so short but the person that usually reads these and tells me if things are wrong her and me are not friends any more, well we are but not much any more. Also she is Batcry in this story so I will still keep in story but…. So a lot more grammar errors and spelling will happen. Anyway I will try to post more often.**

The bell rings and everyone, as usual, got up and went to their next class. Nicole and I start walking to…. um I do not know what our next class is.  
"Hey, Nicole what is our next class?" I asked.  
"Um… I don't know. Look at the," Nicole then handed me our schedule. I grab it and see that our next class is…. ALL THE WAY ACROSS SCHOOL.  
"Hey….. Nicole we should go faster to class," I said.  
"Why?"  
"Just look, Nicole. Just look," I hand her the schedule. She takes a second then boom light bulb.  
"Oh I see. Other side of school."  
"Yep," I said. We then start walking, well more like running to the other side of school for our next class music.


	7. Music Class

**Okay if any errors it is all Microsoft Office fault.**

That moment of relief when you slip into class right before the teacher closes the door.  
"You two know you were both close to being late," the teacher said to us.  
"Yes, we know. Promise it will not happen again," I tell the teacher in I know jeez.  
"Good. Now go find a seat." Nicole and I get in the class and the teacher walks. The moment when the whole class stares at you and you are standing at the front of the class to find a seat and you just looks like you have know clue what you are doing. I see that none of the YouTubers are looking so that is good so not as embarrassing as it could have been. Then my saving grace, CaptainSparklez looks and notice it is I. He waves us over to him.  
"I have some seats behind me if you want to seat here," Jordan says. (Ok remember I will be calling CaptainSparklez by so many different names so yeah)  
"Thank you," I say to him. I sit right behind with Nicole behind me.  
"So class I was thinking for today you can do what ever you want take out your phone and go on YouTube. Just try not to be loud," the teacher says. I take out my phone and turn it on but it takes forever so I look around. So let me tell you who is sitting were.  
Going down  
1st row: Jimmy Wong, Sawyer Hartmen, Luke Conard, Shane Dawson, Joey Graceffa, and SkyDoesMinecraft.  
2nd row: Don't know, Don't know, TryHardNinja, CaptainSparklez, me, and Nicole.  
3rd row: Don't Know, Ingrid Nelson, Megahn Camarena, Tobuscus, and nobody for the last two seats. I am also pretty sure that Ingrid broke up with Luke and I already knew that Megahn broke up with Jimmy that is why they are sitting apart. Then all of a sudden two guys come running in the class. They bend over to catch their breath. The teacher walks over to them. They show her their YouTuber ID and the teacher goes back to what she was doing.  
"Hey, Jordan, why did they show their ID to the teacher?" I asked.  
"Oh, if you are a known YouTuber you can be late to class and get out early but to a degree you can't be twenty minutes late because you would miss half of the class," Jordan tells me.  
"Oh, do you have it?" I asked.  
"Yep," he then shows me his ID and goes back to what he was doing. This whole time Jordan and I were talking the two people that ran into class finally caught their breath. I wonder what YouTuber they are if they are known. They finally lift their faces and I see it is Ian and Anthony from Smosh. OMFG. ALL my YouTubers are all here at this school this is still crazy to me. I turn around and tell Nicole who just walked in she, also like me was like OMFG. She loves Ian the most of those two, me, on the other hand, like Anthony more. Wait, you know what I just thought of were are they going to sit. I look around the room and there are other seats open but the two next to me are the only ones open that are next to each other which I think they would sit next to each other. They do with Anthony to the right of me and Ian behind him.  
"Hey, Anthony and Ian," I said to them.  
"Hi," they both said at the same time.  
"Oh, Anthony Happy Birthday," I said.  
"Thanks."  
"Batcry over here birthday is tomorrow," I said.  
"Really?"  
"Yep. The only reason I remember her birthday is because of yours," I saw Nicole giving me the dirty eye. "Hey I am bad with birthdays ok."  
"Well ok but is her name really Batcry?" Anthony asked.  
"No but my name is Nicole and her name is Nicole so call her Batcry and me if you want Iron Assassin but Nicole is easier," I told Anthony.  
"Ok," he said back to me. I went back to my phone. I was on CaptainSparklez channel and notice he hit 5 million subscribers and then I looked at his new vlog. OMFG OMFG THE BEANIE.  
"Jordan two things," He turns around to look at me. "Ok first, your last two vloggggggggs."  
"Yessssss."  
"The beanie."  
"Yep beanie."  
"OMFG I LOVE THE BEANIE. ALSO OMFG THE FANFIC. THAT WAS AWESOME. SO HAPPY YOU HAD THE BEANIE ON WHILE DOING IT TO. I MISS THE BEANIE. WEAR IT MORE."  
"Um… ok."  
"Don't act like I am the only one to tell you that," I said.  
"No a lot of people tell me that. Just wired how you said it," Jordan said.  
"Hey, don't judge me," I said. "Ok, second thing. Congratulations on getting 5 million subs."  
"Thanks but you just find that out," he said.  
"Yes. I am not a YouTuber like you guys. I don't get to miss class and don't have a special ID," I said.  
"Hey, I have seen your channel and watched your videos. You are part of the family. The YouTube family," Jordan said.  
"Awwwwwwww, I feel so loooooverd," I said and went back to my phone. After a few seconds I started thinking about what Cap said. He has seen my channel. I never told him… I had a… channel. For all he knows I could have paid my way into this school.  
"Hey, Jordan," I said. He then turned around.  
"Yep."  
"Um…. I never told you that I had a channel," I said.  
"Well…-"  
"He watched all of your. He is like a fan girl." I just start laughing and didn't know who said that. Then I see in front of Cap is TryHardNinja who is laughing with me. Cap just looks at him like 'I am going to kill you.' We stop laughing after a long time with Cap still looking like he is going to kill TryHardNinja and I started speaking.  
"Hi TryHardNinja. Wow my very own fan girl," I said.  
"Yeah, he keeps talking about you. Super fan girl over here," TryHardNinja said while pointing to Cap.  
"I am done. I am going to put my head in this book and disappear," Jordan said.  
"Hey don't worry we all become fan girls or even fan girl stalkers at one point in our lives. It is the circle of life," I said singing the last part.  
"Wow great singing but you have been a fan girl stalker before?" Jordan asked.  
"Yep I have some pretty funny stories. I will tell you later though," I said.  
"Ok," Jordan said. We all went back to what we were doing. Then, once again I start thinking again. If Cap watch my videos he might know that he is my favorite YouTuber and that I have a major crush on him because I talk about him a lot in my videos. Don't judge me, but oh great he might know. I wonder if I should ask if he knows. Not about the crush but about being my favorite YouTuber, which would also incline that, he knows whom I like. I then convince my self to ask.  
"Hey Jordan," I said. He then turned around. "Do you know who my favorite YouTuber is?"  
"Is it me but no I do not know. Why you asking," Jordan said.  
"No reason I just wanted to see what you would guess," I said. Oh good he does not know. We go back to what we were doing until the forty minutes of class were up.

Next class is comedy. LOL. Nicole and I walk out of music and towards comedy. While walking for only a few seconds Anthony and Ian walk up next to us.  
"So what is you guys next class?" Anthony asked.  
"Oh we are going to comedy. Where are you guys going?" I asked.  
"We are going to comedy, too," Ian said.  
"Great we can all walk together," Nicole said. We keep walking but in silence for some reason. We then get to comedy.


	8. Comedy

We walk into comedy and there are names on the next. On the board it says 'find your name on the desk and that is your seat.' I look for my name and find it in the back the left side closest to the window. The name next to me is Anthony. I wave to Anthony, who was still looking for his name. He walked over saw his name and sat down. Nicole finds her name at the desk to the left of us and the other name on hers is Ian. They both sit down. More people walk in. I see Shane Dawson, his girlfriend Lisa, Nigahiga, and Jenna Marbles. They all find their names, Nigahiga in front of me with Shane to his left. Jenna and Lisa find their name in front of Nicole and Ian. Wow this is a great combination for a comedy class.

"Hey Shane, Nigahiga, Jenna Marbles and Lisa," I said. They all said hi.

"Ok I know you guys but you probably do not know me," I said.

"I think I have seen one of your videos before because you look familiar," said Jenna.

"Well I am Nicole also sometimes called Iron Assassin. My friend over there is also Nicole but we always call her Batcry, well besides me," I said.

"How did you come up with Batcry?" Shane asked.

"Long story short Batman plus Cry. BOOM," Nicole said.

"Ok then," Lisa said. The teacher started talking and we all stop very shockingly.

"Ok class you might be wondering why you are sitting next to someone you may, or may not, know. Well this is your partner for you first project. It is a really easy project you have to record yourself doing something. It can be anything you want you raging at a game, you playing a game you never played before, making a movie, really anything. Then when you turn it in I will show it to the class and record how much the class laughed. So really easy project to do. It is due in a few weeks even. When the due date comes I will tell you but for today talk to your partner about what you are going to do," The teacher said and walked back to the desk. I turned to Anthony.

"So what are we going to do?" I asked.

"I don't know you got any ideas?"

"Um maybe we should do rage games. I usually laugh the most when someone is angry at a game and rage quits."

"Yep. That sounds like a good idea. What game though?"

"Um…. Oh I got it. What newest game have you played on Smosh Games that made you angry."

"I don't know. Which game?"

"Cat Mario."

"Oh that game the I scream at. That would be perfect," Anthony said.

"Good we got a plan."

"So next is lunch you guys want to sit with us," Anthony said.

"Yep also tell Smosh Games, Pewds, Cry, and pretty much everyone else like all the minecrafters and such. We will have a huge table. Oh and Jenna you can sit with us to," I said.

"Awesome," Jenna said

"Good. More the merrier," Anthony said. We talked about random stuff until class was over.

**I will put up more chapters today and tomorrow. If I don't you can come find me and punch me.**


	9. Almost Lunch Time

"Dude I am starving," I said to Nicole.  
"Me too."  
"It is our lucky day then. It is time for lunch. Yeah."  
"Great.'  
"We have to go put our stuff in our room," I said.  
"It I so weird no to have lockers anymore but have our own room, well we share it but still right," Nicole said.  
"I know right. I do got to say it is pretty sweet though," I said.  
"Yep," Nicole said. We were walking and I saw some other YouTubers I have not seen yet. It was the members of TheMediaCows.  
"Hey MediaCows," I said and they all looked at me. "Hi. I am Iron Assassin. You guys are of course the amazing MediaCows. Ray, Dewey, Zach, and Tom," I said while pointing to each of them. "Ok just saying right now but I am a huge fan. I love you guys. This is awesome to met you. Oh and this is my friend Batcry. Now befor you ask. No her real name is not Batcry it is Nicole. Nicole is my name so that why we call her that. People call me Nicole unless we are recording and always Batcry for her," I said.  
"It is nice to meet both of you," Ray said.  
"Hey do you guys want to sit at our table?" I asked.  
"Sure. What table?" Tom asked.  
"Oh you will know," I said.  
"Ok," Dewey said. We then started walking to our room again. We get to the stairs and of course walk up them and get to our room 210, which is in the middle of the hallway. There are two stairs to get to our level the ones we came from and other one on the other end of the hall. We walk into the room and I see Mari and NFG(Nintendo Fan Girl) stuff on the bunks on the right side of the room, with NFN stuff on top and Mari on bottom. I know this because the top is all Nintendo stuff and the bottom is some anime stuff. Nicole and I walk over to the left side bunks.  
"I CALL TOP!" I said.  
"Fine. I wanted it but whatever," Nicole said. I put my stuff on the top and walked out the door with Nicole right behind me.  
"So is everyone at lunch already?" I asked.  
"I think so," Nicole said.  
"Hope we do not get lost," I said.  
"Let's hope."


	10. Lunch

**Sorry about my past few chapters for being short, but I will try to write a little more. See no one has to come find me and punch me.**

I don't know how long but maybe a few minutes or so and we get to the cafeteria. We walk in and here laughing. I look for a seat and see in the back of the lunchroom is Cap, Bajan, Pewds, Cry, and almost everyone. Cap and Bajan wave me over and also Cry and Pewds wave Nicole over. Well I think. There is a seat between Cap and Bajan and I walk around to the other side of the table.  
"You can sit here Nicole," both Cap and Bajan said at the same time. They looked at each other and gave each other looks, then back to me. The whole table goes silent. Ok….. I sit down and Nicole sits on the other side of the table between Pewds and Cry.  
"So why were you guys late?" Sky asked.  
"Did you guys get lost," Pewds said.  
"PSSSSSSH NOOOOOOOOOO. Why would you think that? We were just being fashionably late," I said.  
"Oh sure. That is what you both were trying to do," Joven said.  
"Yep just look at what I am wearing. I am so fashionably," I said.  
"Yep we both look amazing," Nicole said.  
"Ok. We all know you guys were lost but lets just pretend we don't know," Husky said.  
"I am fine with that. Everyone else," I said. Everyone then said yep. Then the conversation started again. Now let me tell you who is sitting here.  
(Contour-clockwise starting from the bottom of the table with CaptainSparklez starting the whole thing. Each side of the table holds three people)  
CaptainSparklez, Me, BajanCanadian, ASFJerome, SkyDoesMinecraft, KermitPlaysMinecraft, Deadlox, MinecraftUniverse, TryHardNinja, LDShadowLady, Bodil40, XRPMX13, AshleyMarieeGaming, Vengelfe, HuskyMudKipz, Bashurverse, MunchingBrotato, Ssundee, Cry, Nicole, Pewdiepie, Ian Hecox, Anthony Padilla, Mari, Jovenshire, Lasercorn, Sohinki, Tobuscus, Jenna Marbles, Strawburry17, Joey Graceffa, NintendoFanGirl, TomWalksThrough (Tom-MediaCows), FusionCap (Zach-MediaCows), DawnoftheDewey (Dewey-MediaCows), and lastly FallenSegal (Ray-MediaCows). Yep a very huge table. Thirty-six people with twelve sides of the table. #Cray. But you know whatever.  
"So Ray I see you found the table," I said.  
"Yep. Was pretty easy," Ray said. He then went back to talking.  
"So Cap why is lunch an hour and forty minutes," I said.  
"Oh lunch is part study hall and lunch and we can also leave for lunch if we want to. Also the hour part is put into a thing at end of the next day. So every other day is hour forty minute lunch," Cap said.  
"So what are we doing for lunch anyway."  
"Well it is pizza, pb and j sandwich, or salad for lunch today," Cap said.  
"Great pizza is my fav food." We then get up and get our food. Everyone got pizza.  
"So what are you guys doing for your extra two classes," I said.  
"I don't know yet," said Cap.  
"Yeah I don't ether," Mitch said.  
"I think nobody knows what they are going to do," Cap said.  
"You got that right," Sky said.  
"Well I know mine. You guys can join the ones I am doing which one is very nerdy but other is fine. One is superhero class. Which is just the history of superheroes and stuff like that. The other is editing which you guys should not go to because you guys can edit and I suck at it," I said.  
"Sounds good about the superhero class," Mitch said.  
"Yep," Cap said.  
"Who doesn't love some superheroes," Sky said. We all start eating and talking about a bunch of random and stupid stuff.


	11. Vlog Class

**Ok so I went back and added Preston, Dartron, and Joel (LDShadowLady boyfriend) into the lunch table. I was going to have Preston in the table but I forgot about adding him before I posted so added a whole new row to table.**

Once it hits a few minutes before lunch is over we all go to our dorms and grab our stuff. All of that people at our table have vlogging class next, well besides Cry, Dartron, So we were all going to meet back at the lunchroom. Vlogging class is pretty much everyone that has showed their face in video or have at least one vlog, which is somewhat the same thing, is in this class. Nicole, Mari, NFG, and me all walk back to our room grab our stuff and meet back with the rest of the group. We all start walking, Nicole and me at the back back. This is somewhat awkward, I think Nicole thinks the same. We are walking to a class with people that are, at least, more famous than us and also we just meet these people. It will take our group a little bit to get to the class because all the way across school (Why is all Nicole and mine like this.) We also have to get through that mad rush of people. Nicole and I just stay in the back probably looking super awkward. I mean I would talk and stuff like that but I am super loud. You might think I can't be that loud but man you have no clue what so ever (I am not lying ether this is really me I am SUPER LOUD.) With me being loud the group will get three times louder. Finally after about a few seconds Mitch notices us.  
"Hey doods. Come on. Get up here with our group. We don't bite. Well you got to watch out for this bacca," Mitch said while pointing at Jerome.  
"Hey. I don't really bite I like to chop people up with an axe. So you don't need to worry because school would not allow me to bring it. Sad face," Jerome said while making the funniest sad face ever.  
"Well for good reason," I said.  
"But you can't take away a bacca axe," Jerome said with still a sad face on.  
I start walking forward with Nicole right behind me and said, "We all know but this is not the hunger deans," while patting his back. "Hey but just think about it. You hit two million subs congratulations."  
"Yep that makes me feel better. Thanks," Jerome said. The whole group then starts talking about some more random stuff. Like I said the group got three times as loud. Also everyone told me I am loud to but I told the group this is me, get your bootys ready. Everyone laughed but Nicole just epic face-palm like I always do.  
"Hey Pewds your birthday is October 24 right," I asked.  
"Yep."  
"Happy b-day."  
"Thanks." We then got to the vlogging class. With 37 people in this class it is going to be fun. I went straight for the back of the classroom. I sat down with Cap at my right and Bajan to my left. In front of Bajan is Jerome with FallenSegal and Joey Graceffa. In Front of Jerome is Nicole. In front of Fallen is the rest of TheMediaCows. Finally in front of Nicole is Pewds. (Okay I am writing this on a Sunday and so it is my lazy day so being that, do not yell at me but just image the rest. You can even image yourself in there if you want. LOL)  
"Hello class. This is of course a vlogging class so we are just going to vlog today. You may take out your cameras and vlog," the teacher said and I took out my camera and started to record with Nicole. We usually vlog together.  
"Hey DOODZ. It is Iron Assassin (this is actually my channel go check it out you can now put a face to the writer) and Batcry here. Like in my last vlog I am at UUT-"  
"Wait UUT what is that?" Nicole asked and I face-palm  
"Nicole UUT is University of YouTube. The first U is for University. The second U is for the you part of YouTube and the T for the tube part. "  
"Oh now I understand."  
"There is your blonde coming out," I said. Then in the background Cap overheard and started laughing.  
"See even CaptainSparklez thinks that blonde is perfict for you," I said.  
"Hey," Nicole said.  
"Hey only saying what Cap is thinking. Sorry to all of you doodz who have blonde hair. Some of you guys are smart not like Nicole over here."  
"HEY," Nicole said.  
"I am just joking. Anyway in my last vlog I said I saw some YouTubers. Now some of you doodz did not belive me so here you go." I then walk over to Cap and TryHardNinja.  
"This is CaptainSparklez/Jordan Maron and TryHardNinja if you did not know. Say hi to the doodz."  
"Yo," TryHard said.  
"Hi. Do you call the doods doods because I do and also Bajan?" Cap asked.  
"No my doods are doodz. Almost the same but with a z at the end."  
"That is a huge difference," Cap said.  
"Hey don't judge me. Anyway these two people make all the music videos like Fallen Kingdom and Take Back the Night but with help. TryHardNinja sings and Cap helps animate. Yep some pretty awesome people. Now saw goodbye to the doodz," I said.  
"Bye," Cap said.  
"See ya," TryHard said. I then walk over to Pewds, Anthony, and Ian.  
"Now all of you doodz should know these people, Smosh, a.k.a. Anthony Padilla and Ian Hecox and also apart of Smosh Games, and PewDiePie. So I have to ask how is it like being the top dogs on YouTube."  
"Well we do not describe our selves as that but if I have to answer it, it is pretty AWESOME," Anthony said.  
"Also Ian you should always call Anthony Ant," I said.  
"No. I don't know why all people say I would call Anthony Ant. When have I ever in real life," Ian said and I just laughed and walked away toward the rest of the Smosh Games crew.  
"These people are also apart of Smosh Games. Mari, Sohinki, Lasercorn, and Jovenshire with the Joven-hawk."  
"Yep the Joven-hawk just because what I said," Joven said.  
"Yep you have to watch out what you say when you are recording," I said.  
"So Mari how do you like our room?" I asked.  
"It looks pretty awesome," Mari said.  
"Wait you guys room mates?" Lasercorn asked.  
"Yep me, Mari, Batcry, and NintendoFanGirl all share a room," I said.  
"Ohhhh. Okay," Sohinki said.  
"Ok time to go talk to more people. Bye." I walked towards Team Crafted and other Minecrafters. I stood right next to Mitch.  
"Team Crafted and others doodz, doodz Team Crafted, The Pixel Pact and others. Hey wazz up," I said.  
"Nothing much. You?" Mitch said.  
"Oh just showing the doodz everyone. Now let me introduce you guys to them even though probably most of them know you guys. Ok so next to me are BajanCanadian/Mitch, Jerome, SkyDoesMinecraft/Adam, KermitPlaysMinecraft/Dakota, Deadlox/Ty, MinecraftUniverse/Jason, LDShadowLady/Lizzie who is in The Pixel Pact, Joel, Bodil40/Martin, XRPMX13/Rayn, AshleyMarieeGaming, Vengelfe/Annie who is in The Pixel Pact, HuskyMudKipz/Quentin, Bashurverse, MunchingBrotato/Tyler, and Ssundee/Ian.  
"Wait do you call your doods doods after me and Jordan?" Mitch asked.  
"Jordan asked this to. My doods ar not s," I said.  
"Okay makes the complete difference," Mitch said.  
"Yep all the difference. Okay let me go and show the doodz more people," I said. I walked over to another group.  
"Audience what are you doing staring at Iron Assassin vlogging," Tobuscus said.  
"They love me that is why," I said.  
"Audience you cheated on me noooo," Tobuscus said.  
"So doodz that is the audience. The doodz are better don't tell the audience I said that. Anyway these people, if you doodz did not know, are Tobuscus/ Toby Joe Turner, Jenna Marbles, Strawburry17/Meghan Camarena, and Joey Graceffa. The doodz and I do want to say we were all wanted Meghan and Joey to win the Amazing Race," I said.  
"Yep would have been super cool if we won but even though we didn't it was fun," Joey said.  
"Well I got one more group to show the doodz so I will be going." I walked away to the last group.  
"Hey last but not least I got these amazing people NintendoFanGirl/Sam and TheMediaCows, TomWalksThrough/Tom, FusionCap/Zach, DawnoftheDewey/Dewey, and FallenSegal/Ray," I said.  
"Yep you left the best for last," Ray said.  
"Yep. So Sam how you like our room, I already asked what Mari though," I asked.  
"Oh seems like this will be fun," Sam said.  
"Yep having me I a room makes it 10 times fun and louder," I said and we all laugh. I then pointed the camera at myself.  
"See doodz I told you guys I saw some YouTubers. I also saw Cry and Dartron but they don't show their faces. I will try to be in Cry's live stream though. Anyway click that subscribe button to become part of the AU, Avengers Unlimited. I will see you doodz later. Bye," I said and ended the video. All of the separate groups then became a one. We all started talking with some people vlogging and class ended. We all headed out.


	12. Editing Class Part 1

**It is around MineCon and I want to make a MineCon chap but by the time I can post a MineCon chap it will be a long time away from any MineCon. You might be wondering why that is, it is because I am, as you probably notice, I am a slow writer and the past chaps are all the same school day. I also need to post the next day of school, which will take a long time to write because I am myself. You probably did not understand what I was saying but in a short way I will write a MineCon video but it will not be posted in a long time.**

**Iron Assassin P.O.V.**

Now it is editing class. Probably the only class that will have no YouTubers I know in it, well besides my self and Nicole. Now Nicole and I walk over to editing. Yeah Nicole and I suck at editing. We like being like Tobuscus and do Lazy Vlogs but even he has edit his vlogs because he was bored and in a taxi going to the Wal-Mart thing. We get to class and each table can have two people. I always sit in the back so I go to the back. Nicole sits in front of me so the seat next to me is open. I hope no one sits next to me. I want to use that chair for my stuff and feet but if the class is full it does not matter. Soon all the seats fill besides Nicole's and mine. Then guess who walks in….

**Sorry so short I only wrote this short because**  
**1. Wanted to give you the info about MineCon chapter.**  
**2. Cliffhanger**  
**Anyway don't worry I will write more within a few days, maybe not. You will never know. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHA (Joker Laugh) Okay I am weird. Don't judge me. Anyway see you doodz later.**


End file.
